Taking over the World is a Family Buissness
by Keiran
Summary: A response to a challenge fic, ideas by hermionegranger. I suppose later on I'll add a challenge of my own. ^_^ I know what I love, don't I? There might be some slash, but only eventually, and for the note, I'm a devoted fan of Terry P. and love his style


'Tis the response to hermionegranger's challenge fic. The first part. I'm not the one to get updates very frequently, but if anybody wants to read, I sure will. 

Well, I am a materialists, after all. I need proofs to believe. ^_^

Rating: about PG-13, not in this chapter, but it is likely to go up. It depends. The story will eventually become slash. Eventually. As for the pairing... heavens know. ::hint, hint::

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you might recognize. Go sue me!

So ... read ...

**++Harry Potter's diary, July++**

'This summer started weird. Not that I'm counting the fact that I haven't been fed for days! Blasted Dursleys. Oh, not that they have been starving me, of course. They have after all the reputation to maintain. It's only the fact they've left to Majorca, not leaving me any money! Blasted bastards. Not that I'm complaining of course. They finally realised I've nothing against them, in general, and decided they will leave me in their precious house alone for a month. If I promise several thousand things of course. Which I did. 

Well there is of course at least one thousand things a sixteen-year old guy can do to earn money, but well, I'm not exactly the guy to do that. I did mention that I'm a wizard, didn't I? You should know anyways. You're my diary. I just thought I'll warn you beforehand, or you'll have a fit later on. Where was I? Ah yes. Am hungry. 

Why can't I go out, you ask? Well, that's easy. Dumbledore dearest thought that because of that really nice guy, name is Voldemort, not that you should say it aloud, I shouldn't be able to go out by myself. Hedwig has been out for two days if you're asking. The phone is out also, they apparently thought it turns me on sooo much and they didn't want to pay for it later. Peachy? Just so for me. Not that I am complaining. Nope, not at all. Back on track. I am able to go out, only with my blasted family. Since they're so obviously out, means that I'm stuck so obviously in. I'm going to kill someone. 

Thank god, Hedwig is back! I've sent a letter to Dumbledore, don't care if it's summer or not. He deserved it. She was back after four days, did I mention that? And that I've finished eating everything that was left from Dudley's continuing (still) diet? Not that there was much. Hedwig was very nice of course, and tried to share some of her mices with me, but I'm not that desperate yet. Yet. I might be, however soon.' 

Harry's letter to Dumbledore:

Dear sir. I'm terribly sorry that I'm interrupting your holidays, but I fear I have to. Your charms are working great, you know? I'm impressed, I'll make sure to tell Hermione all about them when I'm back in school. She'll be delighted. I can't get out by any chance, no one can get in (I've checked, make no mistake.) and the Dursleys are gone for Majorca for a month! So life's all peachy here, you should really try eating paper, tastes great with chilli sauce. Hope to meet you in school.

My best, Harry Potter

What is an annoyed wizard?

Simply: it is what you do not want to meet. And Harry Potter was the lucky one to meet one in just 3... 2... 1... 

"Potter!"

Silence. Impatient tap. "Potter. I'm not going to bite you, if you come out right now!"

'I think I'm beginning to have hallucinations. I think that comes from hunger. I can imagine Snape's voice somewhere in here. Hmm. There's definiately something wrong with me. Not that Snape's voice is usually something I like to hear, but I'm so hungry I would eat anything, I swear. Even Snape. Devouring him might not be that bad idea, after all. Don't look at me like that! You're just a diary, you're not real...'

Thump. "Arghhh!!"

Footsteps. A sigh.

"What is wrong with you, Potter?"

"You're staring at me! And you are talking like professor Snape! Stop staring at me! You stupid diary!"

"Potter. Diaries do not tend to stare very often."

Blink.

"Now this is weird. Are you real?"

"Potter..." 

+++


End file.
